Sesame Street Home Video
Background: Sesame Street Home Video (formerly My Sesame Street Home Video) is a home entertainment company that was established in 1986 as a joint venture between Sesame Workshop (formerly Children's Television Workshop) and Random House to educate young children not just on TV, but on VHS. It was a huge success, but in 1993, Random House dropped this division and began releasing TV specials and new-to-video specials. Sony Wonder then took over the Sesame Street Home Video brand in 1995 and they continued releasing videos until 2007, when Genius Products took over, and when they closed operations, distribution of post-2010 SS titles has since been taken over by Warner Bros. Home Entertainment. 1st logo (1986-1996) Logo: On a white background, and fading from the 1980s CTW logo, we see the Sesame Street sign come up to the bottom of the screen with MY and HOME VIDEO in yellow. Cookie Monster is behind the logo. He looks back and forth, and then, he takes a bite out of the left side of the screen, and chews it noisily and messily. Afterwards, he licks his finger and has a delighted expression on his face with his eyes spinning around. As the logo fades out, Cookie says, "Delicious." Variant: In 1996 Sesame Street VHS releases, the logo started with Cookie Monster eating the sign, and ended after he licks his finger. FX/SFX: Traditional animation. Music/Sounds: The 1969-92 Sesame Street theme (the slow paced harmonica rendition used at the beginning of almost all Sesame Street episodes until mid 1993ish). As Cookie takes a bite out of the street sign, we hear a hard, loud crunching, munching and biting sound (kind of like if you are chomping on a carrot), and Cookie Monster makes the "Omm" Umm yum yum." noise, and as his eyes spin around, he doesn't make a noise. As the logo fades out, Cookie says "Delicious." Music/Sounds Variants: *On The Best of Ernie and Bert, Cookie Monster doesn't say "Delicious." *In the shorter version, a (naturally) shorter version of the harmonica theme and the same munching sounds are used. *On The Best of Elmo, the 1992-98 calypso rendition of the Sesame Street theme (from many street scenes from April 1993-November 2006) is heard, and as Cookie takes a bite out of the street sign, the crunching munching and biting sounds are much softer and quieter (kind of like if you are chomping on an apple), and Cookie Monster does not make any sound as he is munching. Also, as Cookie's eyes spin around, Cookie sighs. As the logo fades out, Cookie Monster is silent. Availability: Seen on old Sesame Street videos under the "My Sesame Street Home Video" label from the period distributed by Random House Home Video (there were 16 in all). These videotapes lids and reel are colored green, so they're very easy to spot. Though the last official video in the series was The Best of Elmo in 1994, Sony Wonder released more new videos in 1995-1996 with this logo, from Cookie Monster's Best Bites to Slimey's World Games. The longer variation makes a surprise appearance on the 1995 VHS of Cookie Monster's Best Bites. ''The shorter variant debuted on ''Do the Alphabet (although the 1999 DVD replaces it with the next logo) This logo made a surprise appearance on a VHS reprint of Do the Alphabet that carried the 2000 Sesame Workshop logo, though most DVD reprints of the series omit it altogether. Editors Note: None 2nd Logo (1996-2001) Logo: Against a sky background, we see a close-up of the Sesame Street sign. The camera zooms out, and we see Big Bird, Elmo, Mr. Snuffleupagus, Cookie Monster, Ernie, and Zoe building something. Everyone except Elmo (who is standing on a ladder) walks away, then Elmo raises some multi-colored wood, which stretches out to read "HOMe VidEO" with a smiley face in the first O. Elmo smiles and giggles at the end. Variants: In 2000, this logo was modified twice due to Children's Television Workshop becoming Sesame Workshop. *On new releases until 2001, "CTW" was removed from the top of the sign, leaving it blank. *On reprints of VHS tapes originally released in earlier years, and in 2001, "123" replaced "CTW". FX/SFX: Traditional animation. Music/Sounds: A remix of the Sesame Street theme, and we hear Zoe giggling, Cookie Monster saying "This so very exciting!", Big Bird saying "Hey that looks good!", and finally after "HOMe VidEO" is shown, Elmo saying "Yeah! Sesame Street Home Video! Ha-ha-hee-hee!". Availability: On Sony Wonder videos (and some early DVDs) of Sesame Street specials, such as Elmopalooza and Elmo Says Boo!. However in the UK, it was seen on a few mid-90's VHS releases from Disney. This logo usually comes after the 1997 Children's Television Workshop logo, since it was more frequent with this logo than the 1983 logo or the 2000 Sesame Workshop logo Editor's Note: None. Category:PBS Category:Sesame Street Category:Sony Corporation Category:Sony Pictures Entertainment